clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gariwald VIII
Gariwald VIII, also known as Great Uncle Gariwald, Gariwald the 8th, Gariwald the Contraption Chap'''http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gary_and_Gariwald_image_pre-Halloween_Party_2014.jpg or simply as '''Gariwald, is Gary the Gadget Guy's great uncle. Gariwald VIII is rich, as he owns a very large mansion built by himself. Gariwald also owned a Puffle, and the puffle's color is likely white. History Gariwald VIII was born some long time ago, a descendant of Garugg the Ugg Ugg. His brother or sister soon had children, and one of those children had a son, Gary the Gadget Guy, making Gariwald Club Penguin's resident inventor's great uncle. Gariwald built a mansion for himself. He built a Ghost Lab to experiment and researched ectoplasmic phenomena (in other words, ghosts). He ended up going missing inside of his mansion on Halloween night. Because of this incident, the mansion was deemed haunted. The mansion was discovered by Gary the Gadget Guy and his group of ghost hunters in October 2012, who entered his great uncle's mansion to hunt for ghosts. Gary the Gadget Guy looked for clues about his great uncle and why he mysteriously vanished into thin air. It was soon discovered, however, that Gariwald VIII turned himself into a ghost with his Ghostamatron 3000. Soon after, the mansion disappeared again, along with Gariwald. In October 2014, Gariwald finally came back to visit Club Penguin Island. He went to investigate strange happenings inside the Puffle Hotel. Eventually, though, when he was inside searching, the shapeshifting ghost Skip kidnapped him. Penguins then went to find him and discovered Skip's plan to capture Ghost Puffles and use their energy to haunt the island. However, Skip was defeated and Gariwald was finally freed. Trivia *As Sensei says he arrived in Club Penguin Island before other penguins arrived, that means Sensei is possibly older than Gariwald VIII. *He enjoys researching ectoplasmic phenomena (ghosts). *On October 25, 2012, he said that he became a ghost to study them. *In all the sneak peek videos, he has the Aqua color. He also appears aqua in his Halloween Party 2014 sprite. *You can see his ghost in the Ghost Lab even without the Ghost Goggles. *Even if you wore the Ghost Goggles and the Ghost Catcher Uniform, and threw a snowball at him, you could not have captured him. *Gariwald is not an official mascot because he does not have a player card, players cannot add him, and there is no stamp. *There was a Gariwald Family Crest Pin available while he was around. *In Gariwald's portrait and appearance in the Club Penguin Times, he appears to have a pet puffle. *Gariwald's Mansion drifts through dimensions, as stated in issue #429 of the Club Penguin Times. *Gariwald has appeared in two Halloween Parties so far, the Halloween Party 2012, and the Halloween Party 2014. **He is the first, and so far only, member of Gary's family to appear at two events. **He is also the first member of the family to be shown in both art styles. *Technically, Gariwald is the only known relative of Gary who is not deceased, as he turned himself into a ghost intentionally, rather than dying. Gallery 123kitten1_gariwaldsneekpeak.png|His in-game sprite in the Ghost Lab. GariwaldVIII.png|His original pose in his portrait. Gariwald_VIII_Ghost.png|His original ghost artwork Gariwald_VIII_&_Gary.png‎|Gary interviewing him. File:Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|Gariwald. Gariwald3.png|Gariwald holding a wire. Στιγμιότυπο από 2012-10-26 08:18:48.png|Gariwald giving the player the Ghostamatron Background. Gariwald Portrait.png|The portrait of Gariwald. Gariwald1.png|Gariwald waving. Gariwald VIII newspaper.png|Gariwald in the Club Penguin Times. Screen-Shot-2014-10-02-at-1.38.11-AM.jpg|His picture in the Club Penguin Times issue #467. Gariwald_Portrait_2014.png|Gariwald's new artwork. Gariwald 13thfloor.png|Gariwald's in-game sprites at the 13th Floor after you defeat Skip Gariwald Ghost2 2014.png GariwaldHalloweenParty2014.png Category:Characters Category:Halloween Category:Ghosts Category:Gariwald VIII Category:Gary's Family Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Party 2012 Category:Halloween Party 2014 Category:2012 Category:2014